


Yang's Adventure with her Dragonschlong

by BMBLB_Lover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Fun, Futa on Girl, Futanari, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Gay Panic, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexsomnia, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character, Trans Yang Xiao Long, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMBLB_Lover/pseuds/BMBLB_Lover
Summary: Yang Xiao Long was no normal girl. She was born with a cock, probably due to her mom being magically changed but nobody really knew. She never had a problem with it, until she turned 18. The Doctor's only suggestion to ease the problem: Have sex. Lots of it. So she asked her friends for help, they all agreed because they Loved Yang and wanted to help her. Yang was delighted to hear that, and now all she gotta do was ask, for her friends to ease that problem.Along the way they grow closer, and many events will happen...what will appearing feelings change until then?Yang is gay and loves her Team, Blake the most.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 17
Kudos: 105





	1. The cat and The dragon in a passionate moment of lust and love

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if you found this Fanfiction, because its my first...and I kinda don't have an Original idea..I wanted Yang to just be happy, and I love smut...so thats what came to mind. I hope its not too bad to read...Thanks for checking it out though.
> 
> I plan on using all Volumes at somepoint, maybe change some things up for smut purpose and yeah we will see where this goes.

It was yet another day in the Famous Huntsmen Academy Beacon, with students walking around the campus, in the halls of the school and the Cafeteria aswell. Everything was going smoothly with more exchange students arriving, for the big tournament at the end of the 2nd Semester. The Teams of Beacon Academy trained hard to make sure they would uphold the honor of their beloved School, always watched over by the all seeing eyes of Glynda Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin. The two of them were proud to see everybody being this focused on getting stronger, faster, and smarter. Which Teacher wouldn't be, right?

Team RWBY just finished their training for the day, and headed back to the dorms for a well earned rest from this exhausting day. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long were the members of the poster Team from Beacon, always ready to stop bad guys and fight for the Innocent! 2 Months ago all of them did stop a bad guy even. Roman Torchwick was put behind bars because of their effort, and now everything was back to normal....well almost. 7 Weeks ago Yang had her 18th birthday..and it brought a weird change to her body. The Doc said something about increased Libido...which would explain why Yang got so very easily horny by the smallest things, but only if she didn't take care of her urges. That Day sucked..and she didn't know what to do..The Doc only said she should somehow take care of it, since thats all he was able to suggest. With a pretty torn up mood she headed back to Beacon. Of course her Team or better said Family was already waiting concerned, and she explained the situation. What she didn't expect was all 3 of them saying in Union: ''We could help you out!'' Yang was obviously shocked at that offer, and asked why they would do something like that for her..and well they were family. They loved each other, so a some sort of Pact was formed. Whenever Yang needed help with her urges, her Teammates would help out once she asked. 

Soon all 4 of them entered their dorm and flopped down literally on any comfy spot. The sun which was slowly going down shining through the window. Weiss was the first to speak up after 5 minutes of silence apart from panting.

''I can't believe that this day was even more exhausting then our fight 2 weeks ago.'' an exhausted groan coming from her lips, as she leaned back into her chair. Blake slowly sitting up after regaining a bit of energy with a low pant. ''I can't either, but I believe this training will help us alot.'' Finally sitting up on the edge of her bed, looking between her Team. Ruby still as cheerful as ever despite being basically dead. ''We are gonna kick ass at the tournament!'' She exclaimed with her face buried in Weiss bed, muffling her sound kind of, but everyone knew what she said, pulling a laugh from everybody. Only Yang seemed silent which made Blake worry, as she looked over to her partner. ''Yang? are you okay?'' she asked concerned. Yang who was looking at her feet which she swayed from side to side, looked up quickly almost as if she was pulled out from a trance. ''Huh?...Oh I..um yeah I'm fine...just well...'' she pointed at her shorts and it was obvious what she meant. Ruby turning her head since that was all she could do, looked over to her sister worried. ''You need help again..?'' Yang simply nodded akwardly, feeling like this was not the best possible time to ask for help..since everybody was exhausted. ''You could've just asked you dolt...I'll help you..'' ''but Weiss!...-'' Yang was stopped by Weiss speaking again ''We might be exhausted, but we all agreed to help you...and we...I don't want you to walk around which such problem..'' her head turned to her other team member's ''You go on over to Team JNPR...I'll help her out while you all rest in the meantime..'' She said weakly as the exhaustion was getting to her. ''No.'' Weiss looked up from her moment of exhaustion when Blake walked up to her. ''You need to rest Weiss. You did the most today, please let me handle it..'' The faunus looked at her friend with resolve, while Yang was completely out of it by this kindness from her amazing family. Weiss didn't argue..she saw how serious Blake was..and before Yang knew she was alone with her partner.

''Blake you don't-'' the blonde's eyes widened in shock when warm soft lips met her own as Blake leaped forward with her arms wrapping around Yang's strong back. Her eyes closed as she just put all her focus in giving her partner a loving kiss while she was still shocked. Eventually Yang settled into it and the two of them stood in the middle of the room while having a very soft make out session which each other. Her arms wrapping around Blake's waist tightly as she just held her and after what felt like forever they finally broke it off but only to get air really. It was clear that nobody wanted to break it, but stupid Biology. ''I wanna help you Yang...please. I know its gonna bother you for so long if nobody does..'' she whispered softly, her eyes locking with soft lilac and after a few minutes of thinking Yang nodded, swallowing thickly. ''Thank you~'' Blake added with a playful smirk. 

What happend after that felt like a flash as clothes got discarded more quickly then any magazine ever in their weapons, and Yang found herself sitting naked with her impressive body of big C-Cup breasts, rock hard abs, muscles, and her hard throbbing 8 inch cock out in the open. She was drooling..why you may ask? Because Blake Belladonna was standing infront of her, naked. Those deliciously looking hips, along with her fit body and that famous bellabooty, only for Yang to look at. Blake even went so far to take off her ribbon because..she trusted Yang, alot. Blake had a small smirk on her lips to still see Yang so in trance because of her body just like the first time, even if her cheeks were marked by a soft blush. She felt bad for Yang that she had to deal with such stuff..it was clear that she wasn't a dirty minded girl since Yang wasn't all over her body right now, but that didn't matter right now. Her partner needed help.

The faunus approached her with a teasing sway of her hips, before dropping down onto her knees right between Yang's strong legs, gently placing her hands onto them. ''You ready to let your partner and best friend help you out~?'' she asked playfully. Her finger tips softly poking the huge cock infront of her which twitched at that, making Blake giggle. Yang blushed softly and was in a huge gay panic like most of the time...but mostly because she had a crush on Blake. She took a deep breath and began to speak. ''Please help me drain my balls, Blake..'' Yang watched as Blake looked full of happiness when her friend showed her she was ready. Taking those balls into her hand very carefully to massage them. ''Don't worry, there won't be any drop left once we are done~'' Yang's breath hitched but she prepared herself, and a huge moan left her throat when Blake began the treatment with soft gentle kisses along the shaft, one after the other moving up that huge stick of cock until Blake met the shining rosy tip which she gave an extra long one, which made Yang shiver in pleasure her body reacting so eagerly to that sensation of pleasure. Blake continued her careful treatment of the member from her best friend, by slowly pumping it up and down with her hand while slowly putting the tip into her mouth, running her tongue over it, her movements being to swirl it around the tip before teasing the sensitive spot right in the middle, which send Yang on her back with a huge groan of pleasure. She felt so hot as if her body was getting eaten up by it. Ever since she started or rather her friend started to take care of her she noticed just how good all of it felt and everything was putting so much pleasure into her. Blake having all of this experience because of her books, probably. She never asked really where Blake learned all of this, but she didn't really care for the moment as all she focused on was moaning. Blake felt happy that she gave Yang so much pleasure, and wanted to continue on increasing it, so she went further by taking half of Yang's thick lovely shaft into her mouth, almost slurping it up what it felt like from Yang's position. ''Ah Blake..it feels so good...please a bit faster and more..'' Yang moaned, and Blake happily obliged by bobbing her head up and down Yang's cock which kade her take even more of it down her throat. This went on for minutes of pure pleasure, with Yang turning into a moaning mess and Blake tasting her amazing futa cock. Blake's movements grew faster while Yang had began to thrust up into Blake's mouth and soon felt her orgasm building up. ''Blake...I'm so close...don't stop now..'' She begged, and Blake placed her hands on top of Yang's thighs before deep throating the entire length, her lips sealing onto the blonde's clean shaved crotch which sent Yang over the edge with a huge moan and a nice blast of thick creamy cum right down Blake's throat. Blake didn't think about pulling back, letting the thick seed fill her belly as she swallowed it all. It had a nice salty flavor too it and all 3 of them loved tasting it everytime, even if Weiss didn't admit it. Once Yang was down from her huge high of pleasure, and stopped cumming Blake pulled herself of the nice cock, slowly getting up to crawl on top of an exhausted Yang, which she gave a lovely kiss on the cheek. ''Is my partner done already?'' she teased playfully, before she felt Yang's hard cock back up again making her chuckle. ''Guess not~'' Yang looked up at Blake and offered a tired smile. Her hands slowly moving up to cup Blake's cheeks, only to press a kiss on her lips soon after, making the cat faunus blush but she returned it happily. When they kissed it felt for Yang like the time stopped, because she was kind of happy to be this close with her crush because of such a problem, and she got to have sex with her too! So all in all it was amazing...and well she was able to ask everyone around for Sex too so she did have a good situation kind of.

While the two kissed with Blake laying on top of Yang and Yang holding her, the faunus sneakily grabbed a hold of the once again hard cock and lined it up quickly with her pussy, dropping down onto it, because she too had an itch that needed scratching. Once the cock hit all the way inside her and wrapped around it so tightly both of them broke the kiss to moan out loudly, with Blake sitting up while taking a hold of Yang's hands as she gave her a lust and loved filled look. ''Its just as big as always..and it feels so good Yang~'' she said playfully to a heavy groaning Yang because of the hot pleasure that was building up around her cock, which was squeezed so tightly by Blake's tight cunt. ''and you are so tight like always..as if your pussy was made for my big cock..because it feels so perfect..'' She moaned heavily. Then Blake smiled down at Yang and began bouncing up and down on her huge dick, the room getting filled by sounds of bodies smacking against one another, sweet, lust filled moans and words of love and lust for one another. The two partner's intertwined in a huge act of lust to help the blonde out. the smacking getting louder with each second as Blake bounced harder and faster up and down on Yang's huge dragon schlong. Which made the blonde moan even more as their hands were locked with one another, her head pressing into Weiss matress as it all just felt way too good. She couldn't believe how she was this lucky..to have the most amazing woman in her eyes bounce on her cock. She felt like she died and lived her dreams in heaven. The moment her time to finally burst came and Blake was too focused on herself Yang scooped Blake up in a huge act, standing right between both bunks after standing up with the woman of her dreams in her arms which left Blake speechless, despite her still moaning out loudly from reaching her limit and cumming hard around Yang's cock, squeezing it for dear life to get its sweet essence out of her. As Blake did that Yang muffled her huge moan that loved by kissing Blake deeply, which made Blake yelp before it finally happend, as the dragon released her huge load right into her dream woman, with her balls pushing with all the strength they had to get her seed right into Blake's womb, filling her to the brim. They could be happy that all of them agreed to start getting on birth control for this Pact they had.

After 5, 10 or whatever amount of minutes with the two of them just standing there which was a huge suprise because Yang's legs should have been weak, especially with Blake in her arms wrapped tightly around her. Yang looked into Blake's eyes which were still filled with suprise and just as much of a big blush on her face. Yang blushed too, not sure if it was the right moment..but she decided to kiss Blake again, with the following words after the kiss was over. ''I love you Blake...and..I..I mean it. I really love you..and want for you to be my main girl..if you want to be..'' Her eyes hopeful with a shocked Blake right in her arms, but there wasn't really anything else she could say but ''Yes..I want to be your girlfriend Yang...I love you too..I always did ever since you helped back before the dance..'' She whispered and kissed her deeply on the lips, with them still interlocked in such an intimidate position. Yang couldn't believe it as Blake felt the same and the kiss they shared lasted until their breaths were completely gone.

What happend after that was just a collection of images with cum all over Blake's body and a just as Blake announced a completely drained Yang without energy or any cum left inside her balls. The two were in each other's arms on Weiss now drenched bed in all sorts of fluids, and an equally upset as happy Weiss at the door as her and Ruby finally came back. They were gonna get hell later, but for now their dreams were sweet and happy..just as the start of their loving relationship. Which hopefully lasted forever.

End of Chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo..this was my first work/Chapter..I really hope its not too bad, and if any of you have like tips or anything else to help me to better my writing I highly appreciate it!
> 
> So please comment some tips..because I feel like I could be much better.
> 
> I'd also appreciate to hear what parts you did like, to see what I did good etc.


	2. The Heiress feeling the force of The Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time its Weiss's turn because Blake is busy and Ruby off doing things with JNPR leaving The hot blonde and cold Heiress all alone

a few weeks passed since the fiery blonde of Team RWBY and her beautiful cat faunus partner became an Item. the happiness that radiated from them was felt by everybody. No matter if it was a simple smile, their hands touching, soft kisses or the passionate sex they had, it all felt so much better now that they feelings were out in the open, and not hidden anymore by their fear of the other not feeling the same. The days passed by quick with so many beautiful and sweet moments the two experienced together, without ever being apart from one another, and all seemed well. Yang even became more confident to ask for release when her usual issue appeared, which was a huge plus but who would't want to have sex with such an awesome girlfriend right? 

Sadly though school became more stressful, more training, homework and projects had to be taken care of, so after many weeks of Yang and Blake always being together finally for the first time they had to be apart. Which didn't sit right with the blonde but she couldn't do anything about it. Blake had to focus on her project that was supposed to be finished by the next friday, and Yang didn't want to stand in the way of that, yet she had to somehow get through the time of waiting once Blake was gone, but how?

Blake sat on the edge of her girlfriend's bed and gently held her hand. ''Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it and we can cuddle the rest of the day in bed, alright?'' she asked, offering a soft loving smile, while running her thumb over the back of Yang's hand

Yang despite being clearly not happy of Blake having to leave for a few hours, looked up at her with a soft look as that sounded really nice. ''I can't wait for that..please don't take too long..'' she pleaded very softly. Yang was so hopelessly in love but it was cute nonetheless. 

a soft chuckle soon followed from the faunus and she placed a kiss on Yang's hand, then her cheek and at last on her lips. ''Hey its not like I wanna leave, so I'm gonna work the fastest I have ever worked to get back in those strong warm arms of yours.'' She whispered, gently nuzzling against Yang.

Weiss who was laying on her bed reading some book only rolled her eyes at those two love birds, but she was happy for them so her lips were formed in a soft smile, as she turned to the next page on her book.

As the Bumbleby duo finally ended their long talk about how much they would rather just stay together, and finished kissing each other all over, Blake jumped down from Yang's bed and walked over to the door. Looking back at her lover one last time with a soft smile, which Yang returned as she waved at her goodbye before the faunus vanished out of the room and into the long Beacon Dorm hallways, to get to the library. the blonde let out a soft sigh as Blake was not around anymore, and decided it was best instead of thinking about how this all sucked that she rather layed down, and take a very long nap. So she did, letting her soft pillow take her into dreamland Yang slowly fell into a gentle slumber, sleeping for about an hour before her libido kicked in and she was pulled from her dreams, letting out a long groan as the blonde grabbed onto her crotch with an annoyed gaze up onto the ceiling after opening her eyes. 

'Great' Yang thought to herself and sat up on her bed, well guess it was time to ask for help again...'Oh right.' she just rembered Blake wasn't around, which made Yang sigh, only to notice in the corner of her eye the Schnee heiress so laying on her bed, so very deliciously looking. the blonde sneakily took off her shorts which was met by her aching boner to pop out. She needed release very badly, so she did what her Teammates pleaded her to do, ask for help.

Yang jumped down from her bed and slowly approached Weiss who was still oblivious to the fact what Yang was about to ask her, as she hummed a soft tune from one of her songs she wrote in her lifetime. Soon she felt a gentle poke on her shoulder and turned her head to see, 8 inches of stiff meaty cock right next to her, pulsing and aching for attention. Her cheeks turned a bright red in complete embarresment by how boldly Yang just kind of shoved her cock next to her face. 

She hid behind her book with a loud yelp, trying to process what just happend and when she did her face slowly came back into view, soft blue eyes looking up into lust filled lilac ones. ''Warn me next time...you dolt.'' she whispered, still embarresed from how forward Yang was about needing help with....her big...long...delicious...looking problem.

Yang blushed a bit and rubbed the back of her head akwardly. She still was a lost cause when it came to being gay, but more confident though. ''Sorry!...I didn't mean to startle you with..um my problem, but I really need your help.'' she admitted and looked down hoping Weiss would agree to help her out. 

The white haired girl swallowed thickly, since the situation still somewhat suprised her despite this not being the first time, but Yang's cock..always look like such a beautiful masterpiece and it left Weiss speechless. It wasn't too big, and not too small..not too thick, nor to thin..It was perfect. Weiss slowly closed her book and put it away to the side, before sitting up on her knees right infront of the cock, staring at it intently. Her hand soon came up and wrap around the lovely shaft, giving it a few pumps. ''You'll get it of course...thats what I promised you all the time, right?'' she asked while jerking off Yang's meatstick. ''Just don't get my bed dirty again..I had to wash everything 2 times because there was so much cum..'' She huffed

Yang who was caught off guard by Weiss grabbing her dick like that before any words came out of her mouth just moaned out gratefully as her friend and teammate agreed to help her out. Her hips began to slight move on their own in a slowly rythm by thrusting into Weiss hand a bit to eagerly, which embarressed her but her libido just made her lose all sense of holding back. ''Don't...Ah~...worry..I'll get my cum only in your holes and beautiful body..~'' she teased, despite the situation of basically being at Weiss mercy.

Weiss who picked up the pace with each stroke of the really hot and delicious looking cock blushed deeply with her eyes widening in shock at what Yang just said to her. She didn't really know why but her pussy was burning with a great desire for her teammate to just fuck her against the next closest wall, her nipples stiffening from the arousal that the blonde caused inside her body. After finally getting a hold of herself she took a deep breath and spoke up in her usual tsundere way. ''A-as long you...D-Don't get any cum on my bed I d-don't mind...you dolt..'' the thoughts of her holes being full of Yang's cum made her feel even hotter, and before long she moved her head down to give the cock a nice long lick from the base all the way up to her tip, which she gave a big kiss afterwards. 

Yang was once again in soft welcoming sexual heaven as Weiss literally worshipped her cock by giving it such beautiful treatment. She wasn't even able to form any words, because her focus was completely placed in feeling the pleasure flow through her body. Only letting out moans to show Weiss how good it felt. Feeling that wet tongue lick all over her head in such a gentle and elegant way. Weiss really was good in everything, well almost everything. Cooking was one of those things she wasn't good at but nevermind that point right now, at least she could suck cock.

Weiss nervous feeling of taking on that dragon of a cock, vanished and got replaced by determination to make her friend feel the best she possibly can. Her technique changed over the time she treated that cock with her mouth. First she placed kisses along the shaft and tip while jerking it up and down with her gentle soft hand up and down. Then once she saw that Yang really settled into it she put the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it in slow and teasing motions, while now both of her hands beat that hard girldick in a fast rhytm. Soon did Weiss start to feel precum hit her tongue, and she instantly slurped it up because it had such an addictively good taste, which gave Weiss a thought, making her move one hand down to those cum filled orbs to massage and squeeze them for more..she needed more of it! 

Yang who was holding onto Ruby's bed to not fall over by how much pleasure sparked through her body noticed how Weiss eagerly tried to milk her cock, and that with each passing second ignited something inside the brawler, before one of the two even knew it she pushed Weiss onto her back, mounting her face and literally thrusting into her throat while making her head move up and down in a really fast motion. She so desperately wanted to cum and fill Weiss throat with her spunk. 

The Ice Queen didn't even really know what happend as she was still in a shocked state of having her face fucked by the brute that was sitting on her, but..she enjoyed it..She enjoyed being dominated like that..to lose all power of being the leading figure and just be the one being used for such naughty desires. She enjoyed it so much that besides gagging around the cock she began moaning from being used in such a way, her pussy burning with so much desire of being the tool to help her friend out in need! Weiss placed her hands onto the nicely shaped dragon bun and used it to move along Yang's rhytm to make sure she was gonna fill her throat with cum.

And so Yang did, after what felt like forever of fucking her friend's face like a mindless beast she began to groan and let out a high pitched moan of pure pleasure like ecstasy, burying her cock deep inside Weiss throat before said heiress felt those cum tanks pulse against her chin making her realize she was gonna filled up, and then it came rope after rope of thick potent seed right down her throat, which made her moan around the huge fuck stick as she really enjoyed this..feeling her friends seed enter her system by swallowing it down, making her feel so full, but she wasn't done and so was Yang. 

The blonde soon pulled back out of Weiss mouth once she finished and there was no talking between them at this point, only a long understanding gaze. Yang wanted to let out her desires to the fullest and Weiss wanted to be the toy that was gonna be used for that. Both nodded and then Weiss got picked up and put onto her stomach right over the bed with a yelp before her dress got hitched up, and panties got pulled down without holding back...leaving Weiss feel the anticipation of what was to come. She then felt it in one quick motion right after Yang got into position, she rammed her cock right into Weiss tight pussy, while forcing her head down into the bed. 

Yang was doing it, she was using Weiss Schnee as her personal fucktoy and..she fucking enjoyed it..just as much as Weiss enjoyed being Yang's toy for her pleasure. Those feelings have made Weiss so wet that Yang had no resistance whatsoever of pushing her whole cock right inside her pussy, making the tip kiss the entrance of her womb. Weiss was a moaning mess and even though they were muffled, someone who was listening in on them was able to hear it. Honestly the people who didn't hear what was going on needed to be deaf or it made no sense, because there were so many sounds going on like the smacking of flesh, the moaning of two woman, and the wet sound of a pussy getting pounded into submission. 

''How does it feel to be used Weiss...to be at the mercy of my fat cock..'' Yang asked in a dirty tone, as she yanked Weiss head up by her ponytail, pulling it. 

That made Weiss moan out Yang's name when she did that, her arousal dropping onto the bed as she spoke. ''It feels fucking good Yang..please use my body more..use it to your hearts content till you marked my pussy with your seed..~'' She exclaimed loudly in a hot heated confession. 

''Thats what I wanted to hear, Weissy~'' Yang said as she gave Weiss cute butt a nice sharp slap, before taking a hold of the ice queen's hips to ram harder into her tight little hole that was slowly taking the shape of her big cock. 

Weiss unable to form any words after the slap hit her, making her mind turn to jelly as the only thing on her mind was the pleasurable feeling of being used. She never thought something like this would turn her on, but as long as it was with her friend she was okay with that..her body shaking from each thrust into her tight hole that squeezed the cock which invaded her pussy tightly, wanting to milk its essence in an attempt to get her womb filled up with Yang's warm baby batter. Moan after moan leaving her lips with each thrust and collusion of their bodies. She loved this so fucking much to be violated by her teammate. 

Yang's thrusts grew harder and faster in strength with each passing second of them having hard messy sex. Weiss ponytail wrapped tightly around her hand to yank on it while hammering into her cunt with great force. She felt how her orgasm was slowly building up as Weiss cunt squeezed her cock so tightly which made it even better to ram fully inside of her, kissing the entrance of her womb and trying to invade it so her cum would surely hit its mark. Her other hand slapping Weiss ass once again, and again, and again until it was a bright red. She really loved the feeling of having such control over Weiss and as Weiss said she loved that too to be a toy for Yang's pleasure, so a win win.

Weiss also could feel her release getting close while her moans grew in volume as Yang became rougher and rougher with her, which in return turned Weiss on even more. She felt her ponytail being yanked back once again as she was bend over her bed like a good little toy for Yang that ravaged her cunt without holding back. Soon she could't hold it anymore and moaned out so loudly that people on the campus could have heard her, while cumming all over Yang's cock and squeezing it so tightly that her thrusts actually got stopped for a brink moment. 

That sent Yang flying over the edge and like a animal in heat she bumped her cock right into Weiss womb, while hovering over her fragile form pumping load after load right into her baby room, their moans filling the room up completely in a mix of heat filled sounds from undying pleasure. Her cock kept pumping hot potent seed right into Weiss, not even caring if she would get pregnant from it, which she wouldn't but still the thrill of knocking her teammate up made the cock shoot out even more into her. 

When they both came down from their high Weiss was an exhausted mess just laying on her bed without moving an inch, and Yang panting heavily on top of Weiss with her cock still buried deep inside her cunt. That was one hell of a way to get her libido down, and have some sweet bonding with Weiss. Slowly but surely Yang pulled out of her and let herself fall down onto her butt on the ground. Her eyes falling to Weiss spread pussy lips, the cock she owned defiently having left an effect on Weiss hole, with cum oozing out from it. She smiled proudly, and weakly. 

''Thats a piece of art I gotta say..'' She chuckled, her head resting against Blake's bed while she kept looking at Weiss butt and pussy which kept leaking out her cum. 

Weiss after slowly regaining some strength turned around and let herself fall onto her butt to, but a bit more gracefully, sitting across from Yang. ''You are such a brute..using me like that..'' She said almost as if she was annoyed, but there was no sign of an annoyed look on her face, rather a soft happy expression yet a bit tired, along with rosy cheeks. ''B-But...um..I wouldn't mind...you doing that again to me...when you feel like choosing me to help you out..'' She was back to being a tsundere, but Yang liked that.

Yang let out another soft chuckle, and crawled over to Weiss, sitting down next to her as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder, gently leaning against her. ''I'll be sure to remember that...and since I don't only need to have sex when my problem calls...you can come to me too..when you feel the need of..wanting to have some fun..'' She offered. 

Weiss blushed a bit as she was in Yang's strong arm, and heard her soft gentle words. Looking down on the ground to hide her gaze. she gave an approving nod, while saying ''I'm okay with that...and will come to you..when I feel like being turned into a mess..~'' She said a bit playfully and kissed Yang's cheek ''Thank you..for being my family..'' She whispered tiredly, before doozing off in Yang's embrace.

Yang smiled and kissed Weiss head gently, as the ice queen slept so softly in her arm. ''No problem, Weiss..'' Soon Yang fell back into the sleep she was pulled out of so unfairly and didn't have any problems to stay like that, until Blake returned.

What the two didn't know, Ruby had been listening to their sex session ever since Weiss face had been used which she saw after poking her head in, but she wasn't noticed luckily. Ever since then she had been standing infront of the door fingering her cunt with great speed, which gave her a few orgasms, but she wanted one thing. ''I want..your cock sis..so badly..I want you to fuck me...fuck your little sister..until I cream your name..'' she whispered to herself, and it was clear she was gonna take Yang's cock next. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since some of you said I should make more little texts, I tried it out...and hope this is somehow better?
> 
> Please let me know in the comments what I could do better! 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!


	3. Sisterly Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Blake and Weiss. Now its Ruby's turn but not to simply help out, no rather to scratch her own itch of need for her sister fat cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Its time for Chapter 3 and some good old Incest between the two sisters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

How could one person be so lucky? Thats what Yang asked herself everyday since she first got together with Blake and now had one of Weiss holes around her cock just by asking. Was her ''Curse'' of having such weird acting libido rather a blessing? She wasn't sure, but it defiently felt like one. After she had become really confident in her Relationship, and to ask for help when she needed it with Weiss. She felt less embarressed and flustered about sexual things, but continued to be a hopeless lesbian though so that kinda evened out a bit. Yet because of that Confidence, and her amazing girlfriend kind of pushing her. Yang already managed to ask her friends Pyrrha, Nora, Coco, and Velvet to help her out too if she ever needed it or well told them about her situation rather than ask for actual helping services, but maybe they would if they got in a situation with the blonde.

What Yang didn't know was that a certain Team Leader, and little sister she very much knows felt a little left out. Said Sister was needing some help too, help with an Itch..and Itch that called for dragon cock. Her big sisters big dragon dock to be exact. Ruby felt like Yang was kind of ignoring her services that she agreed to give her too if she ever needed them, but no more. the little rose was gonna use her thorns and take what she wanted. Whether or not her sister wanted to give it to her. 

Her plan consisted of a few phases. First was she gonna wait till everybody left the dorm room, once that was done she checked if Yang went to the gym, and luckily she did, as her big sister's gym bag was missing in her closet along with some of her gym clothes. After that Ruby thought of a good way to approach this while already putting some really sexy lingerie on to make her big sister so hard her shorts would explode. She licked her lips in anticipation just thinking about her sister finally claiming her cunt. Soon her panties were stained, but who cares right? Ruby waited for like an hour, but then her waiting got rewarded as the dorm room door opened an her sister walked in completely oblivious to what was about to happen, but in a matter of seconds after the door closed the rose acted on her Plan.

''Hey sis~'' She whispered, walking over to the blonde that was still focused on the door she just closed. 

When the blonde heard her sister....in such a seductive tone she got really worried, and turned around to simply stand there in awe at her sister standing there in hot red sexy lingerie...and just as the Rose expected the dragon tail woke up instantly inside the blonde's shorts. ''R-Ruby...wha..why are you wearing that..?''

''Oh you know why Sis~ I want your fat dick, and I'm not gonna let you go until you creamed my pussy~'' she said in a seductive tone, licking her lips as she saw the monster grow to a fine fat bulge. Walking over to her sister with swaying hips she didn't even hesitate to place her hand on it and inch her face close to that of her sister. ''Fuck me sis, finally claim your little sister..I know you want to, because no boy is worthy in your eyes to have me, so you gotta take care of me~'' she smirked, squeezing her sisters bulge, and balls. Her mind already thinking about how she is gonna drain a nice fat load of it into her cunt. 

Yang swallowed thickly, letting out a light moan when Ruby basically took control. She had never seen her sister like this, but it kind of turned her on, and instead of arguing she hooked her fingers into her shorts and pulled them down, while always looking into her sisters silver eyes, taking Ruby's hand and put it onto the freed length that just flopped out after her pants got discarded. ''You are right..your cunt belongs to me..and only me.'' She decided to play along, and take the control back.

Ruby smirked playfully and pumped that heavy and delicious length with her delicate hand, biting her lip since even though she wanted to be in control right now, this cock made her simply weak and she wanted it, now. ''Then fuck me sis, take my cunt and use it with your fat futa cock...~'' she whispered lustfully, and ripped her panties of, and put the fat member in between her thighs, grinding her wet pussy against her sisters cock, lubricating it for what was about to come soon, while moaning out in bliss from the warm feeling against her pussy lips. Her whole body shivered from pleasure of finally having Yang's cock so close.

Yang was slowly but surely turning confident again. Her sister wanted to play? so be it. Biting down the whole pleasure of having her sister so close on her cock along with this being such a taboo, she picked her sister up and sat down on the closest chair, making Ruby sit on her lap, her gaze shifting up to the pleasure filled face of her sister. ''Ride my cock..impale yourself on my dragon tail~'' she ordered, her hard shaft twitching against Ruby's pussy. 

Ruby didn't even wait one moment as she was simply to turned on and hungry for her sister's cock, and after maybe one second which she used to line up the lubricated cock from her arousal and her entrance she dropped down with a loud moan which filled the room easily. Finally...finally did she have it inside her. The cock she craved ever since she saw it, ever since her sexy sister swang it around between her legs so openly a few weeks ago. Her sister's cock kissing the deepest parts of her pussy, trying to force itself into her womb. Oh she was so gonna enjoy this.

Yang almost felt the same, only that she finally felt the very tight virgin cunt of her sister around her cock. It felt a bit weird that Ruby didn't seem to feel any pain, but she wasn't complaining at all because of it. Not that she could really do much about it in such a state of pure ecstasy filled pleasure which made her focus on only one thing, thrusting into her sister which she did. their hips meeting always in the middle with Ruby bouncing wildly and Yang thrusting without holding anything back. Sounds of their bodies meeting, and moaning filled the room. The big sister held her little sister by her hips and soon eased into it the feeling of fucking her usually innocent little sister, leaning back into the chair with loud groans of pleasure.

Ruby who was beyond innocent and pure now slammed her hips down with full force onto the huge cock of her sister, wanting nothing more then to feel her sister's seed deep inside her core, because thats who she and her pussy wanted. Her sisters thick potent seed. No boy could ever satisfy her because they weren't her sister. She was sort of in love with her, but also her cunt kind of had chosen her sister's cock to be the one to take her first time and after that always would take care of her needs, and so would she take care of her sisters needs in emptying her balls. Soon Ruby pushed Yang back tightly against the chair and smirked at her ''Ever had someone use their semblance while fucking you!~ Because I'm gonna do it now!~'' She moaned out and activated her speed semblance, which increased her hip slams to the upmost limit. She was really going at it.

Yang wasn't even able to react when it happend and yelled out in pain filled pleasure as it felt like her dick was gonna be broken by the speed of her sister, but instead it felt fucking great! Of course was that forcing her orgasm to basically come up in and instant but for the few seconds it held up that felt just amazing. When her orgasm was at its peak and finally released she held her sister tightly at her hips and forced her down completely onto her hard cock, pushing the tip into her womb and releasing lots of potent spunk into her as she moaned out her sister's name loudly. 

''Yang!!!!!! Fuck~~~!!!'' Ruby yelled and held onto her sister as she came hard when the fat hot load got forced inside of her virgin cunt, while also stopping her speed. She shivered in pleasure and couldn't control her body while she rode out her orgasm, just letting herself getting consumed by Yang's body, feeling her sister's big cock twitch inside of her to pump her load deep inside, while her cunt squeezed down on it tightly. Ruby felt happy..simply happy, she finally got what she wanted..her big sister's cock deep inside her and a fat load of cum. She rested against her sister's strong body with a happy smile.

Yang who was slowly coming down from her high aswell, pumping the last bits of cum inside her sister, had her arms wrapped tightly around the younger girl, her head resting against Ruby's with a smile of her own. She never imagined such taboo like sex would feel this great especially, with how it all started and ended..it was special to say the least. the blonde wanted more though..so she acted on her feelings and pushed Ruby down onto the ground, putting her into a mating press before forcing her cock to piston in and out of her little sister's cunt. ''Sorry Ruby, but I want more..~~'' she whispered, grunting hungrily before biting into her sister's neck 

Ruby could only yelp before finding herself overpowered by her sister's incredible strength. She couldn't believe it..she got even more than she wanted and it felt fuck great! Ruby wrapped her legs around Yang's waist and helped her hips to move faster, she wanted more of this forceful and strong Yang, to just claim her. ''Thats it sis...fuck your baby sis..breed her!~~'' She moaned when teeth hit her soft neck skin and she held even tighter onto Yang. 

Yang's eyes turned red as she basically turned berserk and fucked her little sister hard, grunting and groaning lustfully and hungrily while forcing her huge dick deeper and deeper into her sisters virgin cunt, streching it out to be the shape of her cock. Since just like Blake and Weiss were hers. Ruby was now too, always~

Ruby dug her fingernailes deeply into the back of Yang's back, leaving some red marks as she felt how her pussy took on a new form, that of her sister's huge cock, and she couldn't be happier about it. Her moans and other pleasured filled sounds grew in intensity, and she wanted nothing more than another thick load in her pussy. ''Cum in me sis~ Creampie me again, Creampie your little sister again!~'' 

As if on command Yang forced her cock with one last thrust deep inside her sister's pussy, hilting herself the deepest she could before letting her sensitive cock erupt another huge load of thick cum, filling her sister to the brim as she groaned out heavily, grunting hardly only to then turn into a panting mess as she layed on top of her sister..passing out from the use of her semblance while having sex, right after a heavy workout.

Ruby which turned into a moaning mess, and spasmed around Yang's dick and in her grip calmed down after a bit and held her big sister close, kissing her head with a soft smile. ''Thank you sis~'' she whispered softly, and stayed there until her big sis woke up again in probably a few hours.

Both of them wore a happy smile, and finally because of Ruby's forward plan now also crossed the line of becoming fuck buddies, or in this case fuck sister's, and you can be sure. Yang was gonna have alot of fun with them everday. Eventually the other two teammates came back and saw the pair of exhausted and asleep sister's on the ground, which made Weiss roll her eyes with a huff, while Blake only chuckled. This was the begin of a happy relationship for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I forget, when you have read this far. Please let me know in the comments who Yang should fuck next! 
> 
> also if there is anything I can do better please let me know! Thanks alot!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo..this was my first work/Chapter..I really hope its not too bad, and if any of you have like tips or anything else to help me to better my writing I highly appreciate it! 
> 
> So please comment some tips..because I feel like I could be much better.
> 
> I'd also appreciate to hear what parts you did like, to see what I did good etc.


End file.
